Aftershock
by Gillomee
Summary: After the orbital bombardment of Taris two friends must survive the rakghoul desease, space pirates and the sith. based on the events of Star Wars: Knights of the Old RepublicT for violence among other things that may come in later


Aftershock

Chapter One

"Ha! Beat you again," a Rodian with yellowish skin said. "If I didn't know better I'd say you're cheating," a Mon Calamari said while giving him a skeptical look. "It's not my fault you stink at pazaak," the Rodian said as if challenging the Mon Cal.

"I'd love to lose more credits to you but I gotta go. I got some maintenance to do on Davik's ship before he gets back from that meeting, he's checking out some potential new employee," the Mon Cal said as he stood up. He put some credits on the table and said "That should pay for my dinner," as he started to walk off. "Wait, stay a little longer Lig, I'm sure this next one will be your lucky one," the rodian said desperately trying to convince him to stay. "No Gilthar, if I don't get this done I'm gonna have tons of bounty hunters breathing down my neck," Lig said irritatedly, "Fine, see ya," the rodian replied reluctantly. "Goodbye Gilthar," Lig said walking out the door.

Lig strolled down the streets of Taris. Casually looking around watching people walk by until he reached a speeder parked on the side of the street. He hopped in and input the activation code on the control panel and the speeder lifted off the ground making a slight humming noise. Lig pressed a button and the speeder flew down a preset course to Davik's estate. The sunset was amazing from the speeder's view. Though the beautiful image was cut of abruptly by the sleek interior of Davik's estate. Lig quickly looked forward to make sure the speeder wasn't going to hit anything. As it was still slowing to land Lig was already jumping out. He ran through the door weaving through the hallways trying to get to his work as quickly as possible. When the hangar door opened Davik was standing directly in front of him, Lig jumped a little as he almost rammed straight into Davik. "You're late," Davik said very bluntly. "I'm sorry Davik, my break took longer than I had thought it would," Lig said trying his best to sound ashamed. "You're late by six hours!" Davik said sounding as annoyed as he could. "I needed this done five hours ago! You're lucky you're a good mechanic or I would shot you as soon as you walked through the door," Davik said as he paced back and forth. "Again I'm sorry, me and Gilthar were playing pazaak and then he won then I challenged him to a rematch then he beat me again and that went on for apparently six hours also costing me nearly all my credits," Lig replied in defense. "You've been doing this for a few months now, I'm half tempted to send my bounty hunters to kill Gilthar," Davik said. "but if you-," Lig was cut off as Calo Nord strode into the room. "There was an intruder in the building," Calo said calmly as a rodian guard dragged Gilthar in. "I came in to steal-I mean borrow some med supplies," Gilthar said trying his best to seem innocent. Lig walked over and signaled the guard to leave. "You have terrible timing you know that?" Lig said, annoyed. "Yes, but as I said before, I came to get med supplies, I'm selling them to the poor people in the undercity for five creds a med pack. I think I'm being very generous," Gilthar said grinning. "You never learn do you?" Lig said acting very disapointed in him. "Now go on, I'm in enough trouble already, I don't want more from you," Gilthar shrugged, "Okay, see you later Lig," Gilthar said as he walked off. "Grab him guards!" Davik barked. Two guards came out and snatched Gilthar's arms. "Do you think I would let you just walk off after an attempt to steal from me?" Davik said. "Well I was hoping," Gilthar said sounding very hopeful for his release. "Throw him in the prison," Davik commanded. As the guards walked away with Gilthar dragging behind, Davik said to Lig, "Let that serve as a warning, next time you or your friend act up he'll pay with his life, now get to work!" Davik commanded as he walked away.


End file.
